zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 168
Suggestions Irene vs. Maple So now that we have a whole new games worth of content to work with we should really try and put some effort into the Temple of Courage again. Anyway this is quite an obvious suggestion, feel free to try and make a better one. Both are young witches in training. Both fly around Hyrule on Broom Sticks. They can be a bit rude towards Link but are friendly and helpful deep down. Oni Link 19:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : : Supporting this with the intent that we can get the ToC up and running again. ~Minish (talk) 21:46, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : : Better than nothing? Not sure. --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : : Nothing special, but there's nothing really wrong with it either. Anything that would have been a neutral in ye olden thymes is a support at this point. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Yuga Obviously since A Link Between Worlds just came out, a fight someone from that game would be fitting for the recent release of the game. Ghirahim and Yuga are both somewhat disturbing antagonists from recent games who throughout their respective games are trying to use special people to revive evil beings of great power. Also they both appear bosses several times throughout Skyward Sword and A Link Between Worlds respectively, and both appear as the boss of the first dungeon. 'HH 20:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : : I'm up for it, even if I am voting seven months late... hopefully others will see this on the RC and maybe we can get something up and running (seeing as we have two new games out now). —'Ceiling Master' 23:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) : : Its connections are pretty easy to grasp. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Koholint Island vs. World of the Ocean King Well, we have little else, and I know my PH vs LA plot fight will never get through, I'm gonna apply those links to this. Both are alternate worlds who appear so lifelike and real, Link did not know Koholint was a dream for a majority of the game, alike Tetra and Link did not realise they had passed from the Great Ocean to the WotOK. Both these worlds are ocean and island based (Koholint is an island on an ocean, and WoTK encompasses an archipelago in an ocean). Both are ruled by flying whale deities who seemed to have been directly involved with the creation of the world and are heavily revered within it (the WotOK is named after him, while the Ballad of the Wind Fish is a very popular song and he is believed to grant wishes). These deities also have servants who appear in the land to help Link - The Owl and Ciela. Both only have a few main settlements (Mabe Village and Animal Village, Mercay Island and Molida Island) and also have settlements wholly occupied by a different race or species (Animal Village, Goron Island). Their respective deities are incapacitated for most of their games (The Wind Fish is in his egg, the Ocean King is Oshus), and this directly affects Koholint in its monsters and the WotOK in the corruption spreading from the temple. Both locations are attacked by evils who mainly attack only the deity, leaving their servants to the rest of the world, and they both take on multiple forms and have eyes as weak spots. Once this evil is defeated by Link, who to access them must gather pure metals/instruments of the sirens to forge the phantom sword/breach the Wind Fish's egg, the large whale deity departs, reveals the world was not what it seemed, and the hero(es) are deposited back on the ships (or what remains of them) that they first arrived in these locations on. Look, these two games have a hella lot a similarities, I am gonna get one fight with them through -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : : My statement in the comment sections says it all. Oni Link 14:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : : I can dig it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Comments I propose that we should select two incarnations of Link throughout the series and pit them against each other. For the purpose of this battle we should tell the voters in the battle description to base their votes on the adventure of said Link, has well has on their equipment and difficulty of the quest. For example: Link (from A Link to the Past) Vs. Link (from Oracle of Ages and/or Seasons), or maybe Adult Link (from Ocarina of Time) Vs. Link (from Twilight Princess). What do you guys think?--Longhorn Velez (talk) 15:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'd vote for Ghirahim vs a puppy at this point. Oni Link 15:40, May 2, 2014 (UTC) If anyone wants to put in their, er... input, here's a forum about rebooting this thing. —'Ceiling Master' 17:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC)